El demonio de tinta
by Titaniaby13
Summary: Pequeñas palabras, hacen grandes diferencias
1. Capitulo 1

Hacía mas de una década que Henry no pisaba ese lugar, a pesar que allí había conocido a buenas personas, se vio incapaz de mantener contacto con ellas; en parte se debió a la manera en que había renunciado y también a la vergüenza que le embargó después.

Largos años pasaron sin dedicarle uno que otro pensamiento nostálgico a aquél lugar, por ello su curiosidad no habia sido lo suficientemente grande como para averiguar lo que había ocurrido allí durante su ausencia.

Muchos fueron los escenarios que pasaron por su mente cuando recibió la nota de Joey pero definitivamente ser perseguido por caricaturas vivientes no era uno de ellos.

Quizás debió dejar su orgullo mucho tiempo antes, quizás debió tratar de mantener contacto con sus antiguos compañeros, quizás debió darse la media vuelta desde el momento en que notó el ambiente del lugar. Son muy curiosas las cosas que se le vienen a uno a la mente cuando se esta a punto de morir.

De pie, parado frente a él, se hallaba quién fuera su creación más querida; ese pequeño diablillo con el que se había divertido tanto al dibujarlo una y otra vez.

De ese inocente dibujo nada quedaba, con una sonrisa macabra, teñido de tinta negra que escurria de su cuerpo, Bendy su creación, habia sido convertido en un monstruo.

-Es el fin del camino Henry- con su voz cavernosa y ronca, Bendy sacó de sus pensamientos al creador. - Mírame bien, mira lo que me hicieron ¡lo que tu permitiste!. Yo no pedí ser un monstruo- dijo con rabia acumulada

Era cierto, Bendy no tenía la culpa de nada, había sido él quien lo abandonó; era un dibujo animado sí pero era SU creación y por lo tanto su responsabilidad.

Llegando a esa conclusión, Henry bajó el hacha de sus manos y se rindió

-Esta bien, tienes razón Bendy haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Bendy alzó las manos mostrándole las garras que tenia en lugar de sus guantes infantiles. Dio tres pasos hacia su creador con la tinta chorreando de su rostro hasta que la voz de Henry volvío a sonar

-Lo siento Bendy, jamás te habría abandonado si hubiera sabido lo que ellos planeaban hacerte, ellos son los monstruos ninguno de ustedes: Boris, Alice y tu lo son. Perdóname, perdónenme.- con la mirada en alto Henry quiso dedicarle sus últimas palabras no sólo a su creación sino tambien a las demás caricaturas. Al mirar las garras de Bendy tan cerca de su rostro sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos esperando que su muerte fuera al menos rápida y no tan dolorosa.

Segundos pasaron pero nada ocurría, Henry no quería hacerse esperanzas, hasta que sintió algo húmedo rodeando su cadera. Abrió sus ojos lentamente descendiendo su vista hacia el suelo.

Bendy se hallaba aferrado a su cintura como un niño pequeño

\- ¿Porque Henry? ¡Nosotros no pedimos nada de esto!

Henry dejó salir un sonoro suspiro colocando su mano en el hombro de su creación

-Si de algo sirve a nombre de mis antiguos compañeros les pido perdón. Si mi muerte les permitirá hallar algo de paz que así sea. Tan solo concedanme un último deseo.

Sin esperar respuesta el ex-caricaturista se arrodilló hasta llegar a la altura de Bendy; temblando lentamente por el nerviosismo que sentía tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la descorcentada caricatura, rápidamente sus dedos se tiñeron de la oscura tinta que escurría del rostro de Bendy aunque en esos momentos eso no podia importarle menos.

-¿Que te hicieron esos malditos mi pequeño diablillo?- dijo Henry acunando cariñosamente el rostro de Bendy entre sus manos - Juro que si hay un infierno iré hasta allí para darles su merecido. No me odies por favor, yo jamás habría permitido que te hicieran daño-Aprovechando la estupefacción del demonio, Henry finalizó su discurso con un fuerte abrazo.

Sin nada más que decir se puso de pie y cerró sus ojos nuevamente; ahora ya todo estaba dicho, podia morir en paz sabiendo que sus sentimientos habían sido expresados.

Bendy esperó unos segundos más, disfrutando del silencio que se había instaurado en el lugar, al igual que Henry se puso de pie mientras veía la cara del humano frente a él; sus hombros se relajaron, girando lentamente hacia Boris y Alice, testigos mudos de toda la situación

\- Llevenlo a la salida, protejanlo hasta que salga de aquí sano y salvo- dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse de Henry, éste al escuchar ello abrió sus ojos rápidamente a tiempo de ver como la figura de Bendy se desvanecía nuevamente en tinta emitiendo un pequeño susurro antes de desaparecer.

-Tú no creaste a un asesino, me niego a cubrirme con la sangre de un inocente. Adiós Henry, gracias por todo - y así como llegó, Bendy se fue de la habitación dejando detrás suyo a un desconcertado humano y dos caricaturas que habian olvidado como hablar.


	2. Capitulo 2

Caminaron sumidos en un silencio incómodo, brevemente interrumpido por los intentos de Alice por hacer conversación, sin embargo Henry iba demasiado pensativo cómo para responder más alla de los monosílabos que empleaba.

En algún punto del camino hacia la salida Alice se rindió, limitándose a proteger al humano de los escasos monstruos deformes de tinta que aún vagaban en el edificio.

Como testigo mudo de todo lo sucedido, Boris caminaba a lado de ellos con la mirada ausente y caminar desganado que lo caracterizaba; quiénes lo conocían solían pensar en primera instancia que era estúpido o muy distraído, pero la verdad es que su aparente capacidad para hablar le daba la oportunidad de juzgar las situaciones con imparcialidad; razón por la cual después de meditarlo profusamente, si era sincero consigo mismo, Boris no deseaba llegar hasta la salida porque ello significaría la consecuente despedida de Henry, quizás estaba siendo "egoísta" como decían los humanos pero la razón detrás de ese pensamiento sin duda alguna era su amigo Bendy.

Su mejor amigo forzado a ser ese monstruo de tinta andante, había perdido todo deseo de vivir, limitándose a ordenarles mantener los humanos fuera del viejo estudio, sumido en una apatía que rayaba a muerte.

Del pequeño, travieso y algo malicioso demonio bailarín ya nada quedaba; Joey no había solo cambiado su físico sino también había roto el espíritu juguetón del protagonista.

No obstante todo cambió cuando Henry apareció tras recibir aquélla carta; carta que por cierto Boris no había creído que funcionaria como plan para atraerlo.

Desde el momento en que el creador había puesto un pie en las instalaciones la resolución de Bendy por vengarse habia tambaleado. Nadie se lo habia dicho, Boris observó de primera mano el debate interno en el monstruo, variando entre la alegría de volver a verlo y la sed de venganza que carcomia su tintesco ser, pero para Boris era más que obvio que Bendy jamás le podría hacer daño al humano, después de todo el demonio de tinta había estado siguiendo a Henry silenciosamente, observándolo desde lejos y cuidando de él a tal punto de haber matado a Sammy por intentar hacerle daño, siempre entre las sombras alejado lo más posible para no perderlo de vista, haciéndose presente sólo cuando la situación lo requería.

Y tal cual lo había previsto, Bendy no pudo ponerle un solo dedo encima al Creador; Henry consiguió remover en el monstruo los afectos del demonio bailarin devolviéndole aunque sea un poco de su verdadera naturaleza, pero todo eso terminaría una vez que el humano se marchara del lugar.

-Hemos llegado, esta es la verdadera salida - la voz de Alice rompió las meditaciones de sus acompañantes.

Enfrente del trío la puerta con el pequeño letrero de "Exit" sobresalia notariamente, puesto que era lo único que tenia un color diferente a los tonos amarillescos que se combinaban con tinta que reinaba por todo el lugar.

-Sobra decirte que no debes volver aquí Henry, lamento todo lo ocurrido, lo mejor será que trates de olvidarlo- habló Alice nuevamente.

Dejando salir un suspiro Henry avanzó hasta tocar la manija de la puerta frente a él.

\- ¿Que pasará con ustedes cuando me vaya? - Finalmente se decidió en expresar en voz alta la pregunta que estuvo rondando por su cabeza durante todo el camino.

-Nada, nada pasará con nosotros - respondió Alice secamente. - He cumplido lo que tenía que hacer, adiós Henry- Sin agregar más, la ángel-demonio se fue del lugar perdiéndose entre los pasillos del estudio.

Viéndola partir Henry se dirigió a Boris para despedirse de el

-Supongo que este es el adios compañero, pero la verdad es que quisiera proponerles que vivan conmigo. Podemos hablar con Alice y hasta con Bendy ¿que dices Boris, crees que acepten? No tengo idea de cómo lo lograríamos, supongo que podría rentar una casa más grande donde podamos vivir los 4, conseguirles la tinta que necesitan y también...

-Nosotros no podemos salir de este lugar- hablando por primera vez Boris interrumpió el discurso nervioso de Henry

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Porque?¿Que harán todo este tiempo?,¿y si otro humano entra? - hablando rápidamente Henry dejó salir todas las preguntas que habían estado pululando en su cabeza y al notar que Alice no le respondería con sinceridad había decidido callarselas.

-Respondeme por favor Boris, sé que no eres estúpido, yo estuve durante tu creación asi que habla, dime que es lo que en verdad pasará.

En la mente de Boris decirle la verdad a Henry se veía como una mala idea, lo mejor era que el humano huyera del lugar para continuar con su vida, pero haciendo a un lado la vocecita que le obligaba a callar decidió satisfacer la curiosidad del humano.

-Desde que fuimos creados estamos ligados a este lugar, no morimos de manera natural, no envejecemos ni desaparecemos, sólo estamos aquí durmiendo y vagando entre las habitaciones de este sitio olvidado por todos. No podemos salir de aquí y los humanos no tienen interés en entrar, los pocos que se atreven no pasan del primer piso pues los asustamos para que no regresen . Solo esperamos nuestra muerte Henry, esa es la verdad.

-Pero acabas de decirme que no pueden morir naturalmente, entonces ¿esperan a matarse entre ustedes? no logro entenderlo Boris...

La caricatura al ver que Henry se interesaba en su situación, sintió algo de esperanza nacer en su interior, quizás si Henry se enteraba de toda la verdad decidiría quedarse un poco más, tan siquiera un poco.

-Moriremos cuando este lugar lo haga, cuando el estudio deje de existir nosotros también. Sus paredes nos aprisionan y atan en su interior, si este lugar fuera destruido, desapareceremos finalmente.

Ahora todo tenía sentido en la mente de Henry, al escuchar las palabras de Boris tomó una decisión, solo esperaba no arrepentirse después.

-Gracias por decirmelo Boris- El Creador avanzó hasta la caricatura y tras darle un breve abrazo regresó hacia la puerta.

-Nos veremos pronto, adiós Boris, cuida de Bendy.

Y así Henry abandonó rápidamente el edificio. Boris sintió la esperanza que había podido tener en esos últimos instantes desaparecer; el sabía que el humano no volvería.

Con una sonrisa triste la caricatura se encaminó hacia su habitación para retornar a su sueño profundo.

-Adios Henry.


End file.
